The End
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Wrote this before I saw the end of the last season! Rated PG 13


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Anything else you see I do not own! (Bellisario owns NCIS!) Did this before I saw this Tuesday's episode.

The End:

_Now: South west Virginia (Sewars):_

It was dark, dank, and it was cold as the Moon. She shuddered. "The last thing I need to remember is that place." She muttered as she walked through the sewar. Sarra checked her .38 specials. She was nervous again. She put her flashlight in her mouth as she checked the map and muttered. '_Missed a turn..._' She muttered. She went back, and found the turn. '_Now this isn't on the map..._' She sighed. She raised a dark eyebrow. '_Hello what is this?_' She muttered in her mind.

She opened the door.

_Five days earlier:_

She'd been in Quantico, catching up on old friends, and remembering a decent man in Mike Franks. She never thought he would go out that way, outside Jethro's house. She had never seen Jethro so distraught and so angry and frustrated. She didn't care and hugged him despite his protests. He calmed down and felt better. She chuckled.

"Got you." She said. He smiled.

"Thanks." He muttered. She winked.

He smiled as she punched his shoulder. Then felt eyes on her. It was Vance staring down at her. She looked up at him. She smiled. "Okay Director. I get it." She said and she trooped up the stairs. Tony looked up after her and smiled and then shook his head. She got into Vance's office, and her smile faded. "How do you need me to get him?" She growled.

"Not get him, I need you to take over EJ's old group." He said. Her dark eyebrow raised.

"No way! Uh huh Vance." "I'm no team Leader." "No way." "You crazy?" She asked. "Her team's injured and there is no way in hell they're going to be up and around anytime soon sir." She said. "I've been watching this case, Vance, and sir, you have got to understand, I might know where's he's going next." He looked at her his dark eyes staring openly disturbed at her.

"Lieutenant?" He asked. She smiled and sat down and started to explain.

"I have been watching this case and doing my own work as of searching things and keeping things as meticulus as I could, Vance, so it will take time to explain. You know I have Magick. Yes?" He nodded. Waiting for her to speak again and handed her some water from the bar. She accepted it greatfully.

She explained. "I've been having visions of him attacking these men and cannot find the next target, usually before its too late, Vance, however, I think He might fixate on me I believe. I want him to strike at meah, as he may make a stupid mistake again." He nodded."Even though its a stupid idea puting yourself at risk like this." She smiled.

"I have it on execellent authority that people will take revenge that's not the problem though. Just making it through." She said.

_Now (Sewars):_

Sarra grimaced as she felt something slimy walk over her leather toe. '_Hope it was nothing too terrible, at least these are not my favorite boots._' She thought. She opened the door infront of her and cursed. as she saw something she was too scared to admit. A dead body. She cursed and saw blonde hair. She pulled out the body and laid it down and looked at it.

Sarra smiled, sadly. "Oh, god...EJ?" She muttered as she checked her pocket. '_EJ Barrett, NCIS Agent_' Sarra sighed and contacted Vance. "Vance, I've seen her. EJ. I have her body corner of Olviek and Veilkan." She said. "Quietly, sir, I need Ducky and Gibbs." She said.

"On it Lieutenant." He said. She smiled.

"Possibly Tony too sir." She said as she listened with her enhanced 'ear' for Cobbs. "South west Virgina sir." She said softly, and heard feet. "I'm in pursuit!" She cried.

She hoofed it, and water sloshed up her leg. She found the young man that had been killing NCIS agents and others who were promotion material.

Sarra saw him limp and wince from the bullets he recieved from EJ and her team and Mike Franks. She lined up her duel .38s. She cocked them and then fired. She hit concrete walls and cursed and then found her knives.

_Four days ago:_

She had been against the others finding out until Tony captured her attention away from the others in a private Interrigation room. "Lieutenant, your not crazy are you?" He asked sharply. She smiled.

"We've always wondered about my very very disturbing sanity Tony, I have no idea what your talking about?" He mimed a punch to her good shoulder. "Tone..." He smiled.

"Going after Cobbs." She smiled

"You ARE crazy!" Sarra smiled.

"Yep." She said. "At least with me, no one will have to be worried about if someone will want others dead, well, that's a lie, but I do not have to worry about leaving any sort of family behind." He held her.

"Tony...your worry, wait! You said there'd been a new woman...no...not EJ." He nodded. "Tony!" He heard her say as tears came down his face.

He leaned into her good shoulder. She smiled. "I still care for you Silver if something happens..." She smiled.

"Ya'll be fine." She said with a smile. "People never seem to understand that when I say that." She said with a chuckle. He looked at her.

"Red will be lost." She shook her head. He'd been talking about Tommy Oliver,former Red Zeo Ranger, Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

Sarra smiled. "I speciffically told him that he needs to live, without me, just in case this happens. I'll be fine though, Tone." He shook his head.

"Silver..." He muttered. She laughed. Then she kissed his cheek. "Its okay Tony." She said, as she touched his cheek with her good hand.

He sighed. "Silver..." She smiled. Then shrugged. "Its what I do, Tony." "Just as you do." She said.

_Now:_

She'd found him in the sewars, and she found him leaning against the wall of the sewar, and she smiled. "Time to give up young man." She said. "You may not get the death penalty if you do it quietly." She said. He stared at her.

_Three days ago:_

He stared at her. Then sighed. Tony came to her and enveloped her into a big hug. "Tone..." She murmured. He smiled.

She smiled back. Then let him go. She went back to her desk and Gibbs pulled her aside. "Jethro..." She murmured.

"Tony's right, you know, you've done some stupid things in your career, but this..." She smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Jethro..." "Just...please, trust me?" She asked.

He smiled. He sighed. "I've lost Mike this week, I don't want to lose anyone else I care about." She smiled.

"It's alright." She said. She kissed his cheek. He flushed she smiled and touched his hand.

Jethro sighed. "I am not happy about it." She heard him mutter. She smiled. "I know." She smiled.

She closed her eyes for a brief second as if sensing where Cobb would be.

"He's hiding, he's been using the sewars to travel, to be undetected, like a vampire would." He cursed.

"How?" He asked.

"In my line of work, dear?" She asked. He smiled.

_Now:_

"I don't care any more." He said. She looked at him. "Everyone cares if they are going to fry on the electric chair or get the needle, mate." He shook his head at her words.

"You killed a very good friend of mine, Cobbs. Don't you think I would want you to see the needle for that?" She asked.

"You also killed a woman that another friend was very close to, didn't you know that?" "You can come quietly, but doing this, killing, not good, Cobbs." She said, her voice echoing.

_Two days ago:_

She had a lead on Cobbs and told Vance who came up with this idea and made sure she had back up in the sewar. She was smiling over this and then she felt arms around her after she left the office of NCIS. "What?" She murmured and flipped around to see the 'hugger'. It was Tim. "TIM Geezus!" He smiled. "Sorry." She heard him say.

She chuckled. "Timmy you'll end up dead one day if you keep doing that." He sighed. "Not before you would." She rolled her eyes. "Timmy..." She murmured.

"This is what I do, just as much as you do." She smiled. "I love ya all, but work comes first, ya know that."

He sighed. "Just...don't end up dead." He said. "The others, me included, will not be happy if something does happen to you." She smiled.

She hugged him, and then he let her go. She kissed his cheek.

Then she went home. Then she got home and had a teleportation from a communicator signal come down to her house. It was Tommy. "Tom...Big Tom.." She muttered. He smiled. He hugged her. Nothing but hug her. "Cobbs killed Mike. Its the last thing I owe that man. He asked me. Begged me when we were in 'Nam...and the Joes..." He shushed her. "Easy dear. Rest." She snuggled into him.

She smiled. He smiled. He got her upstairs and in bed to sleep, nothing more he thought. He was wrong. She needed love tonight.

She sighed afterwards, and curled in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forhead before she slept.

_Now:_

She stared at the killer. The young man who was dark both in hair and in spirit and eyes. She smiled. "Come on then!" "Show me you have the fightin' spirit!" She cried out.

She found her will to use her power if necessary. But it wasn't he wanted close quarter combat. She avoided most of the slashes, even though he got her on the left leg. She screamed but more in anger. Jethro and Tony hoofed down to where they heard her scream. "If he's..." Jethro looked at Tony. "Don't even think it." He huffed.

They found her fighting him, his knife at her heart. "NO!" Tony screamed.

She smiled balled up some of her power, and blasted Cobbs up, after the knife found her heart. "NO!" Tony got to her side, as Jethro arrested Cobbs. "Tony...ya found EJ?" She asked. He nodded.

"Tell Tommy...I'm sorry, he's at home...don't worry...ya'll heal...with out me." He shook his head. "Nuhuh. You'll tell him yourself, we've got the EMT's ready for you." She smiled.

_One day ago:_

She smiled as she felt Tommy's arms around her that day. She felt exilerated, and safe. "Big T?" She asked. He smiled. "Sleep." She smiled. "Tom..." He smiled. He kissed her. "Tommy." She said.

He held her "I love you you know that?" She smiled at his question.

"I know." She said. She ran her hands down his neck and shoulders.

"I...care about you too." She choked.

She smiled as he did. He kissed her. She melded into that kiss. "O..." She snuggled into him. "You alright?" She smiled.

"Yes." "But I don't want you to worry, I know you do." He smiled. "Of course I do, I love you, and your close to my heart." He said.

"Among other things..." She muttered and he laughed.

He kissed her. She melded into his kiss again. "Love you Silver..." She smiled.

"Love you too, Big Red Shadow..." he chuckled.

"Dear, I need you to come home in one peice." She smiled. "Not you too...I've had the whole NCIS team, all the men anyway, do that." She said with a sigh. He smiled. "I think we just want to make sure our feelings are known and let you know we love you so much that we tell you." She smiled.

"Alright, Oliver..." she said with a smile.

She smiled and fell asleep in his arms, as he held her tight.

_Now:_

She smiled, and she saw Jethro as he came to her side. "Don't let go." He begged. She smiled.

"Jethro..." She muttered.

He smiled. "Please..." She smiled.

"Will try, Jethro...AH!" She felt her power and her blood flowing more. The EMT's showed up. "Tommy Oliver..." She muttered.

Tony smiled. "He's on his way to the hospital." he said. She smiled.

She closed her eyes. She smiled as she felt the EMT's working on her. She got inside to the hospital and into the OR. Tommy, Tony, Gibbs and Tim all paced outside her OR in the hall. They heard a beeping and a cursing. Tommy's fists were shaking. Then the off line on her monitor went off.

Sarra died, six minutes later. They did everything they could to keep her alive.

Tommy was deathly quiet.

Tears came down his face, but he was deathly quiet. Jethro touched the young man's arm and shoulder. His shaking shoulder. Tony, however, was very visable. "Sarra!" he moaned. Tim helped up his partner. There was a light that entered the hospital. Tommy looked up and saw Trey, King of Triforia. "Trey...I did everything I could..." He smiled.

"I know, Tommy." He said and held his friend close. She was so important to them all.

"She'll want to go back to Angel Grove." He said, his voice choked. Jethro nodded.

"We'll make the arrangements." He said.

Tommy nodded wordlessly. His deep chocolate brown eyes all the information that Jethro needed.

Tommy looked over at the OR room. _Silver..._ He sighed. He missed her already.

Tony looked over at her 'Fearless Leader,' She liked to call him. He smiled sadly.

They left the hospital. Then Sarra was sent back to Angel Grove three days later after Autopsy.

Her funeral turnout was enormous. They had from Superman to Batman, to the rest of the Justice League. They had the Power Rangers Morphin to Zeo, to Turbo, and Space. They had Rescue even. She touched everyone she worked with. She had NCIS and the Los Angeles outfit, she had Buffy and Co. She even had her old team from Cascade, and Chicago. She had two teams from Chitown there. Biker Mice and the 122 division that Fraser worked out of. She even had Tokyo people, the Sailor Senshi, and the W division from Tokyo police come.

She was buried next to Jason and Jiallia. As soon as that happened, roses grew over her grave like nothing happened to disturb the resting site. "Weird." Serena mentioned. Tommy smiled. "Yeah." "Angel Grove is like that." He said.

He turned away. "Wait!" Serena said. He looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"She wanted you to know, she loved you very very much." He smiled.

"I know... I know." He said.

"You also need to know that she said if anything happened to her, we should look out for each other, if being here is too much, your more than welcome to come to Tokyo..." She told him. He smiled. "No worries, I plan to go to Triforia for a while, and then I am not sure what I'll do, but I'll be okay." he said. Serena smiled.

"Bull shit." She said. He smiled.

"I miss her like hell, but I have to move on...she'd want me to." He said. He was trying to be strong. Serena looked at him.

"Oliver..." "Just make sure you talk to someone?" "Even if its someone who loved her." Serena said. He nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Thank you for caring." She nodded.

"Anytime." She said and she left with her group, the Sailor Senshi.

He was alone. Or he thought he was. Trey was there beside him. "Trey?" He whispered. Trey smiled. "I told you I wouldn't leave you alone." He sighed.

"Thanks." He said and he took the sword she had given him and put it on their graves. "My friends..." He murmured.

"My friends...I'm sorry." He said.

Trey just stood there. Tommy then screamed to the sky. "WHY?" He said.

Trey was motionless, but not emotionless, as tears came down his face.

Tommy got up from the wet grass as his knees almost buckled. Trey caught him. "Easy easy bro..." he murmured. Tommy moaned.

"Take me away..." He said.

Trey nodded. "Okay." "Lets go." He said. Then they left. They left, and the roses that grew had the wind pick up their petals and blow away into the night sky.

The End


End file.
